Elon/General
Elon is one of the three main characters of Cat Ghost, ''first introduced in CatGhost 1 Birthday. Description Elon is introduced as a white cat with cream ears, legs and tail, and light blue eyes. In her human form, Elon has long bright red hair and blue eyes, usually dressed in a grey dress with a light blue apron. Her bat form retains the same colour scheme as her cat form. Elon's skeleton form has a red skull and a bloodstained brown dress. In CatGhost 3 Window, while having a demonic voice, she transforms into a snake-like horned creature. Personality Elon is usually rather calm, but can quickly get mad at others, namely Gideon. When angered, her eyes will start to glow red and her voice becomes a deep demonic rumble. She says that she also misses having a body, but seems to be happy with now looking "adorable"CatGhost 1 Birthday and in fact, appears to be rather vain. She is, however, not happy with her bat form, and shows great dislike towards it. While she apparently cares a lot about Naarah, and is "worried sick" about her when she flies off into a mysterious portalCatGhost 6 Hole, she is also shown to be ruthless and brutal. One example is her murder of Robert D. in CatGhost 5 Banana, whom she also cuts up and makes into pancakes to silence him. Another case is her reaction to seeing the frog in CatGhost 9 Welcome Home, since her first reaction is to try to murder it. Abilities Elon can conjure fire from her pawsCatGhost 4 Circle . It was also mentioned and seen that she can curse others, such as Gideon. In some instances, she has used teleportation powersCatGhost 5 BananaCatGhost 9 Welcome Home. Elon also transforms into a snake-like monster (referred to as her 'demonic' form by fans) when angryCatGhost 3 Window . When asked why she transforms, she acts defensive and says "you would too if you went through what I went through. You feel a certain way, you're gonna be a certain way". Appearances In Episodes Like the other main two characters, Elon has appeared in almost every episode of CatGhost. In CatGhost 1 Birthday, Elon and Naarah celebrate Gideon's birthday. The two constantly annoy Gideon throughout the episode and the episode after. In CatGhost 3 Window, Elon receives a pocket mirror as a surprise gift from Naarah. Upon looking into the mirror, Elon encounters The Watcher. Elon gets frightened and blames Gideon it, not knowing that the gift was from Naarah. She reveals her demonic form when scaring Gideon. In CatGhost 4 Circle, Elon tries to exorcise Naarah after Gideon accidentally disturbed the ritual she and Naarah were trying to complete. In CatGhost 5 Banana, Elon gets nervous when Robert D. notices and recognizes her. She tells Gideon and Naarah that she will "get the help he needs". The next day, Elon serves Gideon and Naarah banana pancakes, implying that Elon killed Robert instead of helping him. Elon also climbs up to the Attic, revealing her cages for the first time. In CatGhost 6 Hole, Elon wakes up to find a portal outside the Cabin. Later on, she helps Naarah in returning back from the Void. In CatGhost 7 Key, Elon gets concerned about the snowing occurring around the area. She enters the portal and finds Key. Elon asks Key several questions until she is warped back to the Cliff, where she informs Naarah that the world will be ending soon and that there is nothing they can do about it. Elon appears in Void 02 having a short conversation with Malone in the Dark Forest. From CatGhost 9 Welcome Home onwards, Elon appears in her new bat form. She is seemingly quite upset about this change. In the same episode, Elon encounters Malone. She gets incredibly furious once she meets Malone, but slowly gets more frightened as their conservation goes on. In CatGhost 11 Confrontation, Elon digs up a hole with Malone watching. While digging, she rants about Malone not helping her in the task. Elon is seen at the end of the episode leaving Malone. In CatGhost 12 Resistance, Elon manages to capture Bethany in one of her cages. She soon gets in a fight with Naarah, which ends in Naarah leaving Elon and disintegrating. Elon becomes frustrated and exclaims that she will still be fine even without the assistance of Naarah. In CatGhost 13 Acceptance, Elon gets tormented by the Watcher and the Skinwalker after having a showdown with Malone. After some time, she finally breaks down after coming to realize what she has done. She apologizes to Naarah and admits that she is alone. Elon then disintegrates like Naarah soon after. Later on the episode, she joins Gideon and Naarah in the Throne fusion. In the last scene, Malone asks what she will do now that she has the world in her hands. She responds with saying that she will do nothing with it. This marks the last appearance of Elon. In Games ''Happybirthday Elon appears in skeletal form in the Dark Forest in Happybirthday. ''When talked to, she will usually say “It burns! I can’t feel my skin.” although sometimes she will mention that she is trapped in a jar like a fly or that she has “taken on her new form”Happybirthday. ''Window Her skeleton also appears in ''Window'' in form of a jumpscare when the player types the word "murder". Unholy Circle Elon's human form is a possible player character in Unholy Circle. Banana Elon hunts the player in the game Banana, ''seen stalking the player in cat form and ending the game with a jumpscare of her demonic form if the player is caught. ''Leak Elon is seen in human form with Naarah in Leak, ''in which both characters are chased by Busts. Elon also appears in several of the endings in ''Leak. A young (human) Elon appears in the Circle ending with Malone, Key, and an unknown crowd of people. She appears hunched over the cake with Naarah in the Libation ending. In the Fate ending she appears as a child laying at Malone's feet. Pertinence The game Pertinence ''shows Elon running from the wagon and meeting Malone as a child. Relationships Naarah Elon and Naarah appear to be good friends and are often seen teasing Gideon together. In CatGhost 4 Circle, they even perform a ritual together to stop "bowels of evil from leaking into the sanctuary", before being interrupted. A picture drawn by Naarah shows that she considers Elon to be her "bestest best friend". Elon comments on the picture only saying "that crazy kid...", showing that she might also feel some kind of affection for her. In CatGhost 6 Hole she saves Naarah from the hole and tells her that she was worried sick about her. According to Naarah the two met in a campsite in a forest, where they became best friends right away. Elon, however, remarks that she very much wanted her to leave, and almost killed NaarahCatGhost 8 Judgement. Gideon There appears to be a kind of love/hate relationship between Elon and Gideon. While she does want to celebrate Gideon's birthday with a surprise party, Elon appears to be using the party mostly as a way of tormenting him for her and Naarah's amusement. Elon does not take Gideon seriously and is often very disrespectful towards him, although he seems to do the same on several occasions. Elon describes Gideon as "nosy". Bethany Bethany has on multiple occasions expressed great dislike of ElonKey/Live Session Responses#Nick_NocturneKey/Live_Session_Responses#themorel and tried to save Naarah by pushing all the blame for her actions onto her. Elon has only been seen interacting with Bethany once, in CatGhost 12 Resistance, where she traps Beth in a cage, saying that she finally gets "what she deserves ... after everything she put and Naarah through". Malone Elon and Malone seem to have a complicated history and relationship. Malone found Elon, starving, sick, and dying, and took her inVoid 02/Transcript, as seen in the Fate and Circle endings of ''Leak, as well as in the game Pertinence. ''However, after some time, Elon left Malone due to unspecified reasons, as also seen in CatGhost 11 Confrontation. According to Elon, Malone is also the reason she is "trapped" in the first place, although details are unknown. Elon advises that Malone should be feared, and that nothing she says can be trusted. The Watcher Elon seems to be afraid of The Watcher, running from her when she sees her in the pocket mirror. When asked who 'the girl in the mirror' is in CatGhost 8 Judgement, Elon hurries to say that she is "nobody important". She reacts with suspicion whenever she is asked about the Watcher or whenever the Watcher is mentionedCatGhost 11 Confrontation. Skinwalker Elon also seems to be afraid of the Skinwalker. In CatGhost 13 Acceptance, the Skinwalker seemingly possesses the Watcher and torments Elon. Elon becomes frightened and breaks down. Elon does not have any other interaction with the Skinwalker, but was twice seen being possessed by itCatGhost 10 ReunionCatGhost 12 Resistance. Fate It is known that elon ran away from the wagon as a young girl[[Pertinence|''Pertinence]]. Who or what she was running from or to is never confirmed. Malone, who found her in a very poor state, raised her and was presumably the one to teach her about witchcraft. At some point, she met Naarah, whom she tried to kill at first, but later warmed up to. Naarah eventually promised Elon to do something, which she then tried to back out of because "it hurts too much". Elon convinced her to do it anyway''Window''. A purple jar in ''Banana'' will give Elon's birth and death dates as 1631 and 1650 respectively, meaning that she died at the age of 18 or 19, depending on whether she died before or after her birthday that yearBanana/Jar messages. Upon being asked about Elon, Key will mention that she “vanished” and is currently “in a jar”. it will also give her the title of “Temptress” and confirm that she, like Naarah, died in 1650 at the hands of the Council. In one of the Live Sessions it called Elon a thiefKey/Live_Session_Responses#Nick_Nocturne. There appears to be a theme of fire around Elon. Parts of her dialogue in the Dark Forest mentions her skin burning. Knocking the word "Excruciate” as seen for a single frame in CatGhost 2 Knock on the door in the game ''Joke'' reveals a picture of a burnt stake, implying that Elon's fate was to be burned at the stake for being a witch. Another short scene in CatGhost 2 shows a picture of a jar that appears to be filled with ash, possibly the jar referenced by Key and the red skeleton form of Elon in the Dark Forest. This could mean that she is still sentient and aware that she is trapped in a jar. Several Jar Messages in Banana also seem to reference Elon's death: * Up in smoke. Down in flames. * The screaming continued. Until sunrise. Ash smeared the ground of which a soul had once existed. * Bury her ashes and prevent the spread of her evil ways. The jar "The fires rage hot, and documents burn." may also be related to Elon's fate, though what 'documents' are referred to is unknown. Trivia *Elon appeared in the ''Cat Ghost'' Youtube channel's first, second, and fifth icons. * Elon appears in both her cat and skeleton forms on the ''Cat Ghost'' Advertisement. * In is revealed in CatGhost 5 that she keeps an attic full of cages, some of which have creatures inside them. * The light brown part of the clothes on her skeletal version have a few pixels that are a slightly different color (hex number 7A6B5E instead of 7C6B5E). These pixels spell out the letter "C". * The image that leads to the download of Unholy Circle at the end of CatGhost 4, when unscrambled, shows Elon's human form. * One of the playable characters in Unholy Circle appears to be based on Elon. * Elon is Irish. * Elon's favourite pizza topping is "small flightless birds". * According to Naarah, the symbol that appears in the Tony Crynight Speedpainting Video "belongs to Elon".